Technical Field
The following disclosure relates to an editing apparatus, a non-transitory storage medium storing a program readable by a controller of the editing apparatus, and a printing apparatus.
Description of Related Art
An apparatus for creating a label to be stuck to a cable is known. The known apparatus is configured to display, on a priority basis, a specific candidate among a plurality of selection candidates in accordance with an editing condition.